


there’s destiny, and then there’s karma . . . and that is a whole other thing

by anupturnedboat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love Triangles, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is nothing but the deeds committed in a prior state of existence.- Ralph Waldo Emerson</p><p>Post finale one shot.</p><p>Two days pass without word from Robin. It does not surprise her. It does hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there’s destiny, and then there’s karma . . . and that is a whole other thing

Two days pass without word from Robin. It does not surprise her. It does _hurt_. And she thinks about karma, and no matter how much she’s changed, she hasn’t actually succeeded in outwitting it.

Her mother would have laughed in her face and called her gullible and foolish for believing in such a thing. But Cora is gone, and there was a certain irony to her passing, so maybe her ghost should just shut up and get out of her head already.

It is spring, but in Maine it is bitterly cold. Brittle tree limbs claw at the windows, gale force winds rattle the eaves. The apple orchard is not likely to survive this never ending winter – and isn’t it a fact that bad things happen in three’s? She’s two for, and dreading whatever is next.

As much as they irritate her, at least she knows that Henry is safe and warm with the Charming’s. He cannot get enough of his newborn Uncle, and it was hard to say no. But her heart aches every time she walks past his empty room, and she thinks tomorrow she will come up with some reason why he needs to come home.

She puts another log in the fireplace, pulls a blanket over her lap, and reaches for her wine. The alcohol does nothing but make her more melancholy, and her palms itch with magic -the creating, not breaking, curses kind.

How many times has magic solved her problems? More than she can count. But she can’t fall back on her magic this time. Not when she is trying to be this new version of Regina, besides Robin would know. And when he knew, he would look at her _that_ way. She thinks about Graham (and others, _so many others_ ) and the distance between how Graham had looked at her, and how he had looked at Emma, and it _hurt_.

Emma had vaguely explained how and why the woman had ended up coming back with them to Storybrooke, but what does it matter? There is a vacancy in the role of villain, and she has always been so good at filling it. It is too bad that she has no recollection of imprisoning Robin’s wife. She imprisoned a lot of people while chasing Snow White. It was just her luck (her fate), that Emma would be in the right place at the right time to once again ruin everything.

That nitwit Tinkerbell had it all wrong; her fairy foresight had nothing to do with Regina finding happiness, or the man with the lion tattoo. It is just this.

The doorbell rings and her thoughts immediately turn to Henry – that third bad thing already?

She yanks the door open, knows it is going to be Emma Swan standing there, and probably that lame ass pirate too, because they are officially joined at the hip now. She braces herself, not sure if she can deal with the condescending, apologetic look Emma gets when she is about to deliver the kind of news that Regina doesn’t want to hear.

Frigid air shocks her (it's not Emma) and she takes a step back, wrapping her arms around herself, but his face is what knocks the breath out of her. She can’t decide if this is the next bad thing, or the last good thing. Her lip quivers, she tenses, but she holds her head high, she will not break.

She is about to ask what the hell he is doing on her doorstep at this hour, in this storm, but Robin roughly crosses over the threshold, reaches for her hips.

She can see the conflict in his eyes.

But she is a selfish, selfish woman, and she kisses him before he can change his mind.


End file.
